The Mudblood of PureBloods
by ranbowsh3rb3rt
Summary: Stella, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, is nothing like her family. After her brother dies she is accused of murdering him and is shunned by her family. Will her fourth year at Hogwarts be good for her? First HP fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in her bed, shaking in a cold sweat for the third time this week. Images of the reoccurring dream swirled through her head: the flash of light, her brother lying in a puddle of his own blood, her uncle walking in. She could almost feel the lashings that were to come. _What time is it?_ she wondered to herself. She grabbed the bed table and found her wand. "Lumos" she muttered, the room grew light. It was a small and dingy room, her things all piled in an old trunk that she got at a secondhand shop in Knockturn alley while shopping for her first year supplies. She wiped the remainder of sleep out of her eyes and called for her house elf, Squeebles. There was a loud _crack!_ and saw the blistered feet of the only thing she could call a friend.

"Master Stella called for Squeebles?"

"What time is it?" Squeebles shuttered, and answered the best he could.

"Well...master. Squee-Squeebles just woke up. Squeebles does not know the time" The poor house elf then started to bash his head into the stone wall. Stella hated to see the poor thing hurt itself when it has done nothing wrong. Stella was different than the rest of her family, and has been punished for it nearly her entire life. The girl threw herself towards the house elf, wrestling it to the ground.

"Squeebles, stop!" she said as loudly as she felt comfortable saying. If she awoke her mother, than she would sure to be punished. Maybe she would have to stand there and watch her little brother pass through gate 9 3/4 for the first time and not be able to join him. Maybe she will spend a whole year in this monstrous house with her mother and have to see the family that would gladly bind her to a pole five feet away from a Womping Willow if they had access to one.

Squeebles had stopped hurting himself and turned around to face his master. Stella looked into the big green eyes of her house elf, he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Stella grabbed the corner of her nightgown and started dabbing away at it. If Squeebles was a human, she knew fifty spells and potions that could fix it up, but Squeebles wasn't a human and she didn't know how the magic between them would react.

"Master Stella is too kind" Squeebles said. Stella disagreed, because the house elf was hers and she hadn't freed it from the horrid house she lived in. She left him here while she was off at school to be punished by her family. She's seen the scars that has been given to him, she hated it, but the house elf was the only one that was kind to her anymore, besides her little brother, Cygnus, and that was only when Mother wasn't around.

"I beg to differ" Stella said after she finished cleaning the house elf off. "Squeebles, will you help me pack for today?"

"Squeebles is honored to help master Stella." and they began to work together in the semi darkness to pack a years worth of clothing and other necessities for wizarding school.

XxxxX

"Stella! Merlons beard, where IS that child?" she heard her mother cry from upstairs "CHILD GET UP HERE NOW!" She dragged herself off of the dirty floor and headed upstairs. She found her mother in the kitchen, beating one of the house elves, one of her favorite pastimes.

"Sorry mother" she spoke in a distant voice. The one she tried to use around her mother. The quieter she was, the easier it was to control the anger in her voice, the easier it was to not get punished.

"Good heavens, where were you?" She said, stopping the spell that had the house elf in mid air and pointing the short wand of hers toward the child.

"Sorry mother." Stella said, walking over to the area of the kitchen where things were prepaired. "Would you like some tea?"

"Stupid fool!" her mother yelled. She felt the pain starting in her back and radiating through her entire body. She had experienced the pain multiple times, but nothing ever seemed to make her the slightest bit immune to it. The cruciatus curse was possibly the most painful thing that one could feel. After what seemed like hours of pain, she finally fell to her knees, gasping for air. "Go fetch your brother. And clean yourself up. You may be in a house of fools, but that doesn't mean that you should disgrace your family any more than you already do."

"Sorry mother" she sputtered out.

"And be ready quickly! You're meeting Draco at the station in an hour!" Her mother shouted as she walked up the stairs to fetch Cygnus.

He was already up and ready, sporting a pair of jeans that were too short on him, a button up shirt, and a green bow tie. He would make a terrible muggle, he looked nothing like someone today would dress.

"You would make a terrible muggle" She said, walking into the room. He looked her over a few times before replying.

"And you would do any better. You're wearing a night gown!" Stella hadn't realized that she had not changed her clothing. She turned too the mirror in her brothers room, she was a mess. Her hair was messy and knotted and dirt clinged to at least half of her face. She looked more like a servant or refugee than she did a member of a pure-blood family. She siged.

"Are you ready?" But she knew he was. He had been ready for weeks. He had ordered Pinky to pack and re-pack at least a dozen times this week. She took out her wand and forced the goblin made trunk hover in front of her and down the stairs into the mud room. She walked over to her little brother, who loved to watch anything magical, and put her hand through her his finely gelled hair.

"To think, later tonight you're going to be sitting at your house table, eating dinner and making friends. You'll be a proper wizard in no time flat!" he wiggled his way out of her grasp.

"Go clean yourself up, you're a mess." She backed off, walking out of the room. She heard him whisper to himself right after she left.

"I better make it into Slytherin. I don't want to be a disgrace" Stella's heart sunk a little bit, it wasn't her fault the sorting hat put her into Ravenclaw three years ago today. It wasn't her fault she was a disgrace to her family. It's not like she wanted to be a Lestrange anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not too sure why I continued this, but here it is for anyone who wants to see**

**I know some of the birthday math is wrong, but it's fiction.**

**if you're reading this, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"You're late" Draco said to her in the same tone everyone in her family used to her: disgust.<p>

"I know, but we still have...ten minutes!" Stella replied, looking at her secondhand watch. Her cousin, Draco took out his pocket watch. It was new, very well made. Goblin made, no doubt. Her family loved anything that showed their wealth.

"Indeed we do. Nevertheless, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. What a disgrace you are. Now, go on" He said, kicking her towards the platform with a magical spell. She picked up her things and walked through the platform. It smelled like coal and sweat, but she liked it. It meant that in a few short hours she would be a Hogwarts, which was much better than where she lived in the summer months.

"That was so cool! I was at Kings Cross one minute, and now. Now I'm here!" Cyngus was saying in back of her. He wasn't talking to her, she knew that. He was talking to Scorpius, his cousin who will now be a second year in Slytherin.

"That was nothing, cousin. Just wait until you see some of the things Hogwarts has in store for you, that is, if you make it into Slytherin..." Scorpius gave Stella a deadly look. He looked so much like his father and grandfather it scared her. Uncle Lucius was the one who found her covered in her brothers blood. Lucius was the one who gave her the large scar across her shoulder blade when she was young. Draco wasn't much better, he had never liked her. He left her in Knockturn alley when she was only a small child with no way of knowing how to get out. If it wasn't for Mrs. Lovegood finding her, who knows what might have happened.

"Cyngus!" Stella cried out before she lost him in the sea of families, hers not being one of them. She saw the round faced little boy turn around, his green eyes lighting up a little bit. Stella bent down at the only sibling she still had and smiled, she had wondered what this day would be like. She could believe that her mother wouldn't be here, but it was almost unbearable to think about it without Rodolphus.

"I have to go, Stella. Can we talk later?" She grabbed his shoulder, obviously saying that they couldn't. He ended his fight but wasn't happy about it, he didn't want to be embarrassed.

"So you know the plan, right? When you get off the train, you're going to follow the big man, Hagrid. He's the games keeper, has been for years. He'll take you where you need to go with the first years. Don't be scared, it's actually pretty fun."

"I know I know, Stella. You've told me a hundred times!"

"And I'll be at the Ravenclaw table during your sorting if you need me"

"I wont!" He said, clearly getting agitated. Stella gave up her goodbye speech. Rodolphus would have been so much better at giving the speech, he was always better at talking, especially with Cyngus.

"Okay." She saw Scorpius gesturing towards Cyngus "Go get yourself a good cab. Make some friends, all that nonsense." She let go of him and playfully hit him in the shoulder. He spun around and ran back to Scorpius who was now introducing Cyngus to his group of friends.

Stella stood up and looked out at the train, it was just as grand as she remembered it being on her first day. She looked around at all of the families that were there wishing their children off. She saw a lot of people she knew, but nobody she dare go up and talk to. For example, the Potters were there with the Weasleys. Anyone would know who they were, but they stood out in Stella's mind particularly because of all the hatred and scorn her mother had toward them. She hadn't tried to take matters in her own hands, not many death eaters were left after The Dark Lord was destroyed. Stella also saw some old friends of Rodolphus's. None of them even tried to acknowledge her, they all blamed his death on her doing. They even created a group of people against her who would tease her in ways she still hasn't quite figured out.

"Oh, excuse me dear." a voice said in front of her. She hadn't even realized that she was walking. She cleared her head of all the craziness and looked up, it was Mrs. Scamander, formally known as Ms. Luna Lovegood.

"I'm sorry" Stella said in the same voice she uses around her mother. Luna looked into Stella's eyes.

"You're the Lestrange girl"

"Yeah, that's me" She said, hearing the train whistle signaling that there was five minutes left until boarding.

"Oh, you didn't kill him" Her voice was in sort of a dreamy state, as it was when Stella was really little and was found by her in Knockturn Alley, it was the only time she had heard her speak. "Oh, don't look so conflicted, I can see it in your face that you didn't do it." Stella looked at her with her big brown eyes, trying to figure out this woman. Why she was here, why she was talking to her, how she knew so much.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You're a nice person, I have no reason to think otherwise" They stared at each other for a little bit before Luna proceeded on. "Well, I better go on and wish Rosie one last goodbye, she was partially named after me, you know. I'm sorry to hear about your brother." And that was all. She walked off without a word.

Finding a compartment to sit in is hard when your normal, but it's even harder when your 'The girl that killed her brother'. Every one was either full or made full as soon as the people saw who was there. She didn't really have many close friends, only the girls that she shared a room with. She was friendly with a Hufflepuff girl, Megan Bones, who had Herbology and Divination with her last year. She was smaller than the average girl her age, and slightly spacey. She had boney cheeks and long, straight, brown hair that stuck out in weird places. Megan usually invited Stella to study in the library before Herbology tests, but Stella usually spent the hour teaching Megan what the difference between plants were and Megan would teach Stella about how to fake a good grade in Divination. That was the closest to a friend she ever had, but it wasn't much to hold onto, certainly not enough to ask if she could sit in a compartment with her and her friends.

"The train is about to leave, please make your way to a compartment now." One of the professors on the train said. She didn't have one though, and didn't know how to find one. She looked up a little helpless looking and saw the face of her Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom looking down at her. He had to take a few moments before he realized who it was that was staring back at him. He first thought it was a second year, because she was so small and fragile looking. He was shocked when he saw one of his his star students, Stella Lestrange, looking back at him.

"Miss Lestrange?" He said, very politely. Hearing that last name made her skin crawl, especially inside the school, where that name was frowned upon. It always would be, no matter how hard she tried to make a good name for herself.

"Sorry Professor Longbottom. Just looking for a seat"

"You mean you still haven't found one?" she looked away. It was embarrassing. She didn't like talking to Professor Longbottom. He didn't seem to hold a grudge on her or anything, he actually seemed to quite enjoy her presence when she would ask for extra help on Herbology homework, but she could never forgive herself for what her mother did to his parents. She just couldn't get over that.

"No, Sir. I haven't" he put his hand up to his chin, as if he was pondering something.

"Well, I think there is space in that one over there" He pointed at the last compartment on the train, usually where freaks and muggle first years sit. It wasn't ideal, but she supposed that she had no other choice. She was a freak, a hated freak too. She slowly walked over to the last compartment. There was a small first year boy with his sister who was only a year older. The face sticks in Stella's mind, but she can't remember a name for the life of her.

She was a Gryffindor with long curly blond hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was smart and had a nice rounded face with rosy cheeks. She remembers seeing her at the sorting ceremony and thinking that she looks like she belonged in her family, to her cousin Draco. At the time, the girl was scared to her wits, and somewhat smaller. Her hips stuck out in an awkward way and she had absolutely no color in her face, that's why she looked like a Malfoy. Today she looked much different. She looked like any normal child who was given three square meals a day and nothing to worry about. She was talking to her younger brother, who was worried about the sorting ceremony, telling him that mom and dad would be happy with whatever house he was in, as long as he studied hard. Stella wished that she had been told that her first year, instead she got a howler from her mother when she got the news. Rodolphus had to find her in one of he schools many hiding places and talk to her for over an hour to get her to calm down.

Sitting next on the other side of the girl and her brother was someone she knew. Someone everyone knew: Ted Lupin. She hadn't the slightest idea why he was sitting here, he had plenty of friends and people who would want to be friends with him. He had no reason to be sitting here with some random Gryffindor and her little brother. Stella pushed open the door, Professor Longbottom still staring at her, and cleared her throat.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" Ted gave her a strange look, but she gave one equally as strange back. The Gryffindor girl stayed quiet, holder her brothers hand a little tighter. This was better than what she was used to. Normally people would downright say no or pretend to be afraid of her until she left. Ted stood up and looked her over. He was a good five inches taller than she was and was sporting shaggy blue hair and dark green eyes today.

"You're Stella, right?" she was surprised. It was not at all the reaction she was expecting. It was much better. Ted Lupin hadn't said yes, but he certainly hadn't said no yet. She shook her head to glance back at Professor Longbottom. He was still looking, to make sure that she actually got in the cabin. Stella swallowed and looked Ted in the eye.

"Yes. You're Ted, am I wrong?" He smiled at her a little bit, he wasn't expecting her to talk back. She had always been quiet, and after Rodlphus had died she became practically a ghost. Not the kind of happy ghost that walked around Hogwarts and socialized with students. But the kind of ghost that muggle children learn about, the ones that nobody can see and rarely ever hear. Like she was a superstition. Something people were never sure was there or not.

"Thats right. Ted Lupin, Gryffindor. Sixth year." He sat down again and stretched a little bit. Stella thought he would say no for sure now. She glanced back at her Herbology teacher who motioned for her to just walk into the compartment.

"Listen, Professor Longbottom is watching. Just let me in here until the train starts, then I'll get out of your hair." Ted laughed, showing off his perfect teeth. thats what he always did when he was trying to figure something out: put on a smile and look happy.

"Nonsense! you're more than welcome to stay!" He patted the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit down. She walked into the cab and put her things away in the compartment and sat down, waving goodbye to her Professor before he walked away.

She looked around the compartment before anyone said anything. The Gryffindor girl was holding her brothers hand and telling him about the history of the houses. She was on Slytherin at this particular moment. It made Stella's ears get red. Not for any particular reason. She wasn't mad at Slytherin for anything, she wasn't part of Slytherin history...unless she went all the way up to last year. But there was no reason for her to do that, not for a first year. Besides, everyone knew about it anyway, there was no need to explain it unless you were going to be rude. Ted stood up and walked out of the room.

"Neville! Hey!" Stella heard someone 'shhh' him, and then Professor Longbottom spoke.

"Merlin's beard Ted! We are now on Hogwarts property, so I can't be Neville, I'm Professor Longbottom. And don't yell, you don't want me to take points away before the year has even started, do you?"

"Sorry Ne..I mean Professor Longbottom. Just wanted to say hi. Didn't know you were going to be on the train this year!"

"Yes Ted. I am on the train this year. Now really, what do you want?" Ted smiled, changing his hair from blue to a dark brownish red color.

"Seriously. Just wanted to say hi. You haven't been to dinner recently"

"Is this really necessary, Mr. Lupin?"

"I suppose not" he said and then leaned in close, so only Neville and Ted could hear. "Is there a reason you put the Lestrange girl in my cab?" Neville laughed and whispered back.

"You don't have a cab. If you did, it would have your name on it. And I did nothing of the sort, simply directing a girl without a seat to one. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do. I think you do too." Ted stood back. Neville did have a reason though. Neville had observed the girl through her years at Hogwarts. She was not a bad girl, in fact, she was nothing like her family. He speculated that if she could, she prefer that she not be blood related to her family and regrets past events. Ted never liked the Lestranges, and for good reason, Bellatrix was the one who killed his mother. Ted was actually one of the leaders of the hate group against Stella when Rodolphus died. Neville wanted Ted to see that

"Nice to see you, Professor." and he started to walk down the hall, back to the glass door that lead to the cabin of strange beings.

"Mr. Lupin" Neville said before Ted could make it all the way to the door. He turned around, eyebrows perked. Neville held out a couple of books for Ted to take.

"I think Miss Rees would enjoy these two, on a loan and this one is for Ms. Lestrange" Ted frowned, he never did like being excluded in things.

"Nothing for me?" Neville smiled.

"Here. Buy yourself a chocolate frog or something. Now get out of my hair, I have to get to my cabin." Ted took the money and books and walked back to the cabin. Stella was sitting there awkwardly, trying not to move or make any sort of noise. She was good at it when she was at her own house, but being in a compartment with Teddy Lupin and a girl who obviously knew more than any other second year she had ever known did made her ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Here Juliet, Professor Longbottom wanted to loan these to you. Said he thought you would like them." Ted said, handing the Gryffindor girl the two dusty books Neville had given him earlier. She gasped in excitement when she saw them.

"Oh! Professor Longbotom is the best! How did he know I wanted these?" Teddy shrugged and turned to Stella. She didn't resemble her parents much, except for a few things. Her eyes were the same color as her mothers and she had a similar hair color. Ted had never met Bellatrix, he never wanted too, but he had heard from multiple people, mainly his godfather, what she looked like.

"He told me to give you this, as well" He then sat down and took out a mirror, frowning. He played with his hair in his fingers for a while before turning to Juliet and the boy and asking them a question.

"What should I do this year to make an impression?" The boy looked at him, confused. He must not have noticed that Ted's hair color had changed completely since his visit with Professor Longbottom. Juliet sat up, looking at him very closely. She must be trying to read his mind, she had such concentration. Then suddenly she looked over at Stella, who was absorbed in trying to figure out what Professor Longbottom had just given her that she hardly noticed. The boy spoke up in the silence.

"I think you should make it Gryffindor colors." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Sorry kid, did that third year. I think I've done about everything when it comes to my hair! I need something different, something that will leave an impression!" Stella hadn't meant to say it, but words slipped out.

"Why don't you do nothing? Blend in."

"Doing nothing and blending in are two different things." Ted replied. Stella could feel the words hit her, right across the face. They stung. He was referring to Rodolphus's death. There were a few rumors on what actually happened, none of them being the true story. Most people say that she did it directly, Sectumsempra, stood over him and laughed while he bled out to death. She did nothing, in other words as she watched her brother die. The other story that floats around, but is less popular, is that her brother was trying to teach her dark magic after she plead for weeks for such a thing. During their first lesson, he showed her a book of dark spells and concoctions and while she was fumbling through it she saw the words on the paper and asked him what it was, but it was to late, the spell was cast. As he lay dying in his own puddle of blood, she just sat there, watching him, neither happy nor sad. One thing was for sure, after that she did not blend in, not one bit. Everybody knew her name, her face, what her wand looked like, and how she dressed. She stayed silent after that and fumbled through the book she had been given.

It made no sense. It was white, with stiff blank pages. On the front page was written:

_To the depths of ones mind_

She wasn't sure what to make of it. The depths of ones mind, so for ones imagination She had an imagination, but had no way of understanding how she would put it in this book. She had tried simply writing in it, but it wouldn't except ink. She had heard about these types of things, seen a few even. They normally require a spell or something, but she couldn't think of anything that would work. She figured she could ask Professor Longbottom later, once the school year really started.

"Hey, get me a chocolate frog, will ya?" Teddy said, breaking her concentration. He had been talking to the Gryffindor girl or trying to fix his hair. Stella looked down at the coins he was giving her. She hardly ever got to handle money, and when she did it wasn't much. Whenever they went to buy school supplies for the following year her mother would carry it in a little velvet pouch that nobody touched or Rodolphus would have what mother gave him and he would be in charge of it. She was given a little bit of money for her first trip to to Hogsmeade, which she only got to go to because her brother forged the signature.

"Hello? Lestrange?" Teddy burst out. She forgot what was going on, she was remembering her first trip to hogsmeade, something she would definitely not be able to do this year.

"Sorry" And she got up to buy him his stupid frog.

xxxxx

The rest of the train ride was pretty boring, the Gryffindor girl had been pouring over the books, occasionally saying something that wasn't directed at anybody out loud. Ted Lupin had finished off his frog and spent the rest of the time trying to teach the little boy a basic spell or two before anyone else in his year would, just to give him a leg up. Stella had changed into her secondhand robes and wandered around the train for a little while, but had found nothing and returned to her cabin where she pretended to sleep.

The Hogwarts station was large just as it had always been, filled with students swarming all over the place and the booming voice of their gamekeeper. She looked over at Hagrid, his hair was greying and his clothes looked more faded, but other than that he was the same man that saved her after she tipped over her boat on her first year.

xx

"Stella, why are you wet?" Rodolphus asked after the opening night dinner was finished. He had pulled her aside, signaling to one of the Prefects that she was with him and that he would have to wait a moment. The scrawny first year looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"I fell in the water on our way here" Rodolphus put his hand on her cheek, his green eyes staring into hers. She spoke again. "That man, Hagrid. He saved me" Rodolphus smiled a little bit.

"Then I owe him, don't I?" she looked up at him, her pale lips forming a smile. He messed up her already frizzing hair and motioned her towards the obviously impatient prefect. "Go on, you've got a big day tomorrow." But she didn't want to go just yet. She still had a question for her older brother.

"Rodolphus?"

"Yeah, Stella?"

"Is Ravenclaw good?" he looked puzzled for a moment, trying to form a good response.

"Being a wizard is good, Ravenclaw will help you be your best. The sorting hat knows what it's doing." But she wasn't happy with that answer.

"But will mom be happy with it?"

"Is mom happy with anything?"

"No.."

"Then why are you worrying?" He was wise beyond his years. He really didn't deserve to be in Slytherin, he wasn't selfish or focused on power. He was kind, smart, and most of all brave. The only reason he wasn't in Gryffindor was because he begged the hat on his day of sorting not to be. He knew that his mother would be furious if he wasn't wearing robes with a Slytherin crest on it.

xx

She walked over to the giant caretaker and did her best at smiling.

"First years! First years this way, this way please!" Stella stood in front of him, waiting for him to realize her, but he never did.

"Mr. Hagrid" she spoke, hardly louder than a whisper. He looked down at the girl, trying to figure out who she was at first. After much pondering he remembered the girl he saved from the water years ago, the girl who did so well in care of magical creatures, but didn't pursue it for very long. But he saw her around the grounds looking for different things to observe.

"Good day!" she shuttered a little bit at his loud voice. She wasn't used to it yet, she spent her entire summer doing her best to be as silent as possible, loud noises scared her.

"Um, well. My brother is a first year this year."

"Oh?" he replied, not realizing that there was a younger one.

"Yes...don't let him drown" Then she stifled a little laugh and walked away. She didn't know why she did it, but it was over with, she couldn't take it back even if she wanted to. She walked through the crowd in the direction of the wagons that took them to the castle every year. Her heart about stopped when she saw them. The black, winged, leathery creatures.

"Scary aren't they? Well, I suppose thats what you get for killing a man" A boy from Slytherin said. She didn't know his name, but he was in the same year as Rodolphus was. Her body tensed up, every inch of her wanted to yell out 'Crucio' at him. She had enough hate to do it too, but there were to many people around. She could be expelled for such a thing. Her grip loosened and she willed herself to calm down and head towards the carriages led by the creatures that made her skin crawl.

"Stella" a voice said from behind her. It was Megan Bones, the Hufflepuff girl she used to study with.

"Hi Megan" Megan looked really anxious, as if Stella was going to pull out her wand and curse her right there, or would smile and blood would drip out of her mouth. She was used to this reaction too, usually from girls who had classes with her, or anybody who encountered her right after it happened.

"How was your summer?" she asked. Truthfully, her summer was horrible, but she didn't want to go into any sort of detail when Megan obviously didn't want it.

"Pretty average. Yours?"

"Oh, it was alright" Stella didn't respond and the two girls stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Do you have a carriage yet?" Megan asked.

"Listen Megan, if you were put up to this. You don't have to.." Megan looked back at her group of friends nervously before responding to Stella.

"No. Do you have a carriage yet?" Stella looked down at her scuffed up shoes.

"No I don't"

"Well then." She motioned for Stella to follow her as they approached a carriage. Stella made it close, but couldn't stand the leathery creatures. Megan must not have noticed, but someone from behind her did.

"They aren't bad creatures. If they were than they wouldn't be here." It was a boys voice. She turned around, she had seen him before, he was in her year, but they never really talked.

"How do you know?" He looked at them, the creatures that were sure to haunt her for days no matter what this boy says.

"A girl down the street was killed when I was seven. I watched the whole thing. I've seen them here every year, never once been rude."

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice hardly audible. The boy looked at her for a while, but she tried not to look back. She didn't like attention, she really just wanted to disappear. Maybe they would teach her that this year, a way to disappear. The boy was tall, with a rounded face and greenish brown eyes and Ravenclaw robes.

"Did you do it?" He finally said. She was disgusted. That's what everyone wanted to know, did she do it? But there was so much more to it than that, even if she did explain what happened nobody would believe her. Well, a few might. Mrs. Scamander seemed like she would have. Cyngus would deep down, but he would never tell his mother that.

"Does it matter what I say? You're going to go on and believe whatever preconceived notion you already had in your head." She walked off, not wanting anything to do with anyone anymore. She couldn't wait until she could crawl under the covers of her bed and block out the world.

"I didn't have an opinion. Don't be so quick to judge next time." Stella just rolled her eyes while getting inside the carriage where Megan was waiting nervously. "The name's Roderick if you ever want to apologize." And then the carriages started to move into the rain, where eventually they would find Hogwarts.


End file.
